Darth Arho
Darth Arho was a Human male Sith Lord of the True Sith Empire, living during the Great Galactic War, Cold War, and Galactic War against the Old Galactic Republic. Before the Great Galactic War, Arho was taught in the arts to the dark side in the Sith Academy on Korriban and went on to become a Sith Lord. In the period after the Treaty of Coruscant, Arho increased steadily its influence and followers within the Sith Empire and eventually became a member of the Dark Council, where he succeeded the notorious Darth Baras. After the apparent death of the Emperor, Darth Arho decided to take the final destruction of the republic into their own hands, and fell to his forces on the planet Ilum. His engineers had developed a Tarnflotte which was based on the occurring on Ilum Adegan crystals. Arho conquered the planet and drove out the resident Jedi from their enclave in a small Republic outpost. But then events turned against him: The Republic sent one of their own to Ilum, in which his apprentice Loyat was defeated in battle. Darth Arho engaged the Republic strike team, but was already defeated. He was later replaced by Darth Arkous, a member of the Order of Revan. Biography Born before the Great Galactic War ever began, Darth Arho was a Human male who was connected to the Force. After the True Sith Empire managed to reclaim Korriban, the ancient homeworld of the Sith, Arho began to study the ways of the Dark Side of the Force and successfully passed each and every trial. Selected by an unnamed master, Arho would eventually attain the rank of Sith Lord and be given a "Darth" title. During the Cold War, Darth Arho became extremely ruthless and when he journeyed to Ilum, he went with the single goal of obliterating his enemies: the Jedi, and the Republic. His tenure on the Dark Council was brief but memorable, ascending after the death and betrayal of Darth Baras. The blows struck against the Sith Emperor by the Old Jedi Order only drove Darth Arho to push even harder for the final defeat of the Republic. He stayed away from the powerplays of other Dark Councilors and his warlike personality was often used by Councilors against one another. He proved himself on Ilum to be a capable commander, however, the Dark Council disapproved of his willingness to win at all costs. But this attitude changed after the Empire's catastrophic loss during the Battle of Corellia when Darth Arho was selected by the Dark Council to lead the Operation Dark Ice, which would come to be known as the Battle of Ilum. The initial landing was marked with heavy Imperial casualties as Grand Moff Regus' forces struggled adapting to Ilum's harsh environments. Regus petitioned the Dark Council for help. Under his and Arho's command, the Empire began to make considerable advances; Admiral Shai and Jedi Master Jaric Kaedan were killed and the Jedi Temple was captured. By this point, Supreme Commander Rans had called on the Republic's own heroes to respond to Ilum's plight. Seeking to quickly end the conflict, Darth Arho led an assault on the Republic's headquarters on the planet, capturing the command staff included the Supreme Commander. Victory seemed to be within the grasp of the Empire, but unbeknownst to the Sith, Darth Malgus had been feeding the Republic information on their movements to kill his primary rival, Darth Arho. The Republic heroes managed to free Rans, but not before capturing Arho's apprentice Lord Loyat. With the help of Malgus' information, the Republic heroes managed to finally put an end to Darth Arho. Unbeknownst to them, this allowed Malgus to seize control of Darth Arho's resources, including the stealth armada, allowing him to create his New Empire. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Dark Council Category:Members of the Sphere of Military Offense Category:Sith Lords of the True Sith Empire